The diketopyrrolopyrrole family of compounds and their pigmentary properties are well known. The pigmentary diketopyrrolopyrroles include unsubstituted 1,4-diketopyrrolopyrrole as well as various substituted diketopyrrolopyrroles, including those substituted by isocyclic or heterocyclic aromatic radicals. They are suitable for pigmenting organic materials of high molecular weight.
It is known in the pigments art that substituted diketopyrrolopyrrole pigments can be prepared by the reaction of a mole of a disuccinate with two moles of an aromatic nitrile or one mole each of two different aromatic nitriles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,949 describes reaction of a disuccinate with aromatic nitriles in an organic solvent and in the presence of a strong base at elevated temperature, and subsequently protolyzing the resultant salt. The product of such process, known as crude diketopyrrolopyrrole, generally has a medium to large particle size, which size has been shown to be unsuitable for certain end uses, such as in automotive coatings, requiring a high degree of transparency. Many automotive styles with metallic-effects are created by the use of a combination of aluminum or mica flakes and uniformly small particle size pigments. It therefore becomes necessary to further process the larger particle size crude pigments to develop the requisite pigmentary properties, such as smaller particle size, particle shape, polymorphic phase and tinctorial strength.
Particle size manipulation has thus become a significant art in pigment technology. Highly desirable pigments are traditionally produced by subjecting the crude pigments to a variety of pigment finishing methods, also called pigment conditioning steps, the purpose of which is to create pigments of defined particle size with a narrower particle size distribution, preferably in a single homogeneous crystal phase. In the case of diketopyrrolopyrroles, the crude form is commonly convened to a useable pigmentary form by milling it with large quantities of inorganic salt followed by extraction of the resulting mill powder, or by dissolving the pigment in large quantities of sulfuric acid and drowning the solution in water (known as acid pasting). These multistep procedures generally require a diversity of operations conducted at elevated temperatures in acidic environments; therefore, simpler and more economical procedures for preparing pigmentary diketopyrrolopyrroles are highly desired in the industry.
Work has been carried out in the art to prepare smaller particulate forms of diketopyrrolopyrrole pigments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,208 relates that certain cyano-substituted diketopyrrolopyrrole pigments can be prepared in finely particulate form by carrying out the protonation step in water and/or an alcohol in the presence of an acid in an amount sufficient to keep the pH less than 9, and a temperature of greater than 90xc2x0 C. Inclusion of particle growth inhibitors during the synthesis of diketopyrrolopyrroles is not mentioned.
It is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,457,203 and 5,424,429 that certain phthalimidomethylquinacridone compounds are useful as a growth inhibitor in the oxidation reaction of a dihydroquinacridone to form a quinacridone. The conversion of dihydroquinacridone to quinacridone is performed using a mild oxidizing agent in an alkaline alcoholic medium. It is proposed that under these oxidation conditions the phthalimidomethyl quinacridone partially ring opens to an alkali metal salt of the carboxy carbonamide.
It is, however, surprising that the synthesis of a diketopyrrolopyrrole proceeds smoothly in the presence of phthalimidomethylquinacridone to generate a uniformly small particle size pigment. The phthalimidomethylquinacridone molecule, which is structurally and chemically dissimilar to a diketopyrrolopyrrole, unexpectedly acts as a particle size adjusting template for the diketopyrrolopyrrole. Also surprisingly, the phthalimidomethylquinacridone derivative has no detrimental effect on either the color saturation or the chemical yield of the synthesized diketopyrrolopyrrole pigment. While the conversion of dihydroquinacridone to quinacridone, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,457,203 and 5,424,429, involves only aromatization of the pentacyclic heterocycle, in the case of diketopyrrolopyrroles, the addition of the dienolate of the succinate to aromatic nitriles involves intramolecular ring closure. The reaction mechanisms for the synthesis of the two types of pigments are entirely different.
The primary object of the present invention is to prepare useful pigmentary diketopyrrolopyrroles directly during synthesis, without the need for particle size reducing aftertreatments. The synthetic method of the present invention is highly desirable as it avoids multistep pigment finishing procedures which create a burden on the environment. Further, this route to the synthesis of small particle size pigments, when adding growth inhibitors during the addition of nitriles to the succinate in the presence of a strong deprotonating agent, is of great economic significance. Other objects will become apparent upon reference to the more detailed description.
It has been discovered that 1,4-diketopyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrroles of pigmentary quality and desirable crystallinity and crystal phase can be prepared directly, without the need for further particle size reducing after treatments, by carrying out the addition of the dienolate of the succinate to the aromatic nitriles in the presence of a specified particle growth inhibitor. A wide variety of diketopyrrolopyrrole pigments with different particle sizes and specific areas, and thus, varying transparency/opacity can be prepared by using appropriate amounts of a particle growth inhibitor.
The particle size of the 1,4-diketopyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrroles of formula (I) is inversely proportional to the amount of the growth inhibiting agent present during the reaction of the nitrile with the disuccinate. Thus, a smaller particle size 1,4-diketopyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrrole product is obtained when more particle growth inhibitor is added to the reaction mixture.
The present process provides an improvement in simplicity and economy for the preparation of a variety of small particle size diketopyrrolopyrrole pigments. According to the invention, the direct preparation of pigmentary diketopyrrolopyrroles is accomplished simply by performing the addition of the dienolate of the succinate to the aromatic nitrile by known methods, but in the presence of an appropriate amount of a specified growth inhibitor. This approach eliminates the need for laborious, multistep manufacturing finishing processes which are currently practiced in the pigments industry for the manufacture of diketopyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrrole pigments.
The present invention relates to a process for the direct preparation of 1,4-diketopyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrroles of the formula (I) 
wherein each of R1 and R2 independently of the other is an isocyclic or heterocyclic aromatic radical, which process comprises heating an appropriate molar ratio of a disuccinate with a nitrile of the formula (II)
R1xe2x80x94CNxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
or of the formula (III)
R2xe2x80x94CNxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
or with mixtures of said nitriles, in an organic solvent and in the presence of a strong base and an effective amount of a particle growth inhibitor, to form an intermediate condensation product, and then
protolyzing said intermediate condensation product to form the compound of formula (I), wherein said particle growth inhibitor is
a compound of formula (IV) 
wherein R3, R4 and R5 are, each independently of the other, hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, fluorine, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy or an isocyclic or heterocyclic aromatic radical and Q is a quinacridone or diketopyrrolopyrrole moiety;
a compound of formula (V) 
wherein R6, R7 and R8 are, each independently of the other, hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, fluorine, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy or an isocyclic or heterocyclic aromatic radical and Q is as defined above;
a compound of formula (VI) 
wherein R9, R10, R11 and R12 are, each independently of the other, hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, fluorine, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy or an isocyclic or heterocyclic aromatic radical and Q is as defined above;
a compound of formula (VII)
xe2x80x83Qxe2x80x94SO3Xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VII)
wherein X is hydrogen, sodium, potassium, magnesium, calcium, strontium or aluminum and Q is as defined above;
a compound of formula (VIII) 
wherein n is an integer from 2 to 4; R13 and R14 are, each independently of the other, C1-C6alkyl or together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded form a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring; and Q is as defined above;
a compound of formula (IX) 
wherein R15 is hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, fluorine, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, phenyl, di-C1-C6alkylamino, C1-C6alkylthio, phenylthio or phenoxy, and Q is as defined above; wherein said compound is substituted by from 0 to 6 moles of xe2x80x94SO3M per mole of said compound, wherein M is hydrogen or a metal or ammonium cation; or
a compound of the formula (X) 
wherein R27 and R28 are, each independently of the other, hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, fluorine, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy or an isocyclic or heterocyclic aromatic radical and Q is as defined above.
The expressions xe2x80x9cdirectxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdirectlyxe2x80x9d, when used herein to describe a preparatory process for a pigmentary product, means that the specific surface area of the pigmentary product will be within the range which makes it suitable for use as a pigment, without additional particle size reducing aftertreatments.
The radicals R1 and R2 may be the same or different, but are preferably identical. R1 and R2 as isocyclic aromatic radicals are preferably monocyclic to tetracyclic radicals, most preferably monocyclic or bicyclic radicals such as phenyl, diphenyl, naphthyl and the like. Heterocyclic aromatic radicals R1 and R2 are preferably monocyclic to tricyclic radicals. These radicals may be entirely heterocyclic or may contain a heterocyclic ring and one or more fused benzene rings, and the cyano group can be linked both to the heterocyclic and to the isocyclic moiety respectively. Examples of heterocyclic aromatic radicals are pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiophenyl, quinolyl, cumarinyl, benzfuranyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, dibenzfuranyl, benzothiophenyl, dibenzothiophenyl, indolyl, carbazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, indazolyl, benzthiazolyl, pyridazinyl, cinnolyl, quinazolyl, quinoxalyl, phthalazinyl, phthalazindionyl, phthalamidyl, chromonyl, naphtholactamyl, quinolonyl, ortho-sulfobenzimidyl, maleinimidyl, naphtharidinyl, benzimidazolonyl, benzoxazolonyl, benzthiazolonyl, benzthiazothionyl, quinazolonyl, quinoxalonyl, phthalazonyl, dioxopyrimidinyl, pyridonyl, isoquinolonyl, isoquinolinyl, isothiazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, indazolonyl, acridonyl, quinazolindionyl, quinoxalindionyl, benzoxazindionyl, benzoxazinonyl and naphthalimidyl. Both the isocyclic and the heterocyclic aromatic radicals may contain the customary non-watersolubilising substituents such as those described below:
(1) Halogen atoms, for example, chlorine, bromine or fluorine atoms.
(2) Branched or unbranched alkyl groups containing preferably 1 to 18, especially 1 to 12, more particularly 1 to 8 and, most preferably 1 to 4, carbon atoms. These alkyl groups may in turn contain non-watersolubilising substituents such as fluorine, hydroxyl, cyano, xe2x80x94OCOR16, xe2x80x94OR17, xe2x80x94COOR16, xe2x80x94CONR17R18 or xe2x80x94R16xe2x80x94OCONHR16, wherein R16 is alkyl, aryl such as naphthyl or benzyl or benzyl substituted by halogen, alkyl or xe2x80x94O-alkyl, or is a heterocyclic radical. R17 and R18 are, each independently of the other, hydrogen, alkyl or alkyl substituted by cyano or hydroxy, or is C5-C6cycloalkyl, aryl or heteroaryl, especially phenyl or phenyl substituted by halogen, alkyl or xe2x80x94O-alkyl, or wherein R17 and R18 together with the nitrogen atom form a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring, for example, a morpholine, piperidine or phthalimide ring. Further possible substituents at the alkyl groups are mono- or dialkylated amino groups, aryl radicals such as naphthyl or preferably phenyl or phenyl substituted by halogen, alkyl or xe2x80x94O-alkyl, or also heterocyclic aromatic radicals such as 2-thienyl, 2-benzoxazolyl, 2-benzthiazolyl, 2-benzimidazolyl, 6-benzimidazolonyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, or 2-, 4- or 6-quinolyl radicals.
If the substituents specified in (2) above in turn contain alkyl, then this alkyl may be branched or unbranched and contain preferably 1 to 18, especially 1 to 12, more particularly 1 to 8 and, most preferably, 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
Examples of unsubstituted or substituted alkyl groups are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, tert-amyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, 1,1,3,3-tertramethylbutyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, hydroxymethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, cyanomethyl, methoxycarbonylmethyl, acetoxymethyl or benzyl.
(3) The xe2x80x94OR19 group, wherein R19 is hydrogen, alkyl or aryl such as naphthyl or preferably phenyl or phenyl substituted by halogen, alkyl or xe2x80x94O-alkyl, or is C5-C6cycloalkyl, aralkyl or a heterocyclic radical. In the definition of R19, alkyl may contain a number of carbon atoms as specified as preferred in (2) above. Typical examples of R19 are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, trifluoroethyl, phenyl, o-, m- or p-chlorophenyl, o-, m- or p-methylphenyl, alpha- or beta-naphthyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl, thienyl or pyranylmethyl.
(4) The xe2x80x94SR19 group, wherein R19 is as defined in (3) above. Typical examples of R19 are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, phenyl, o-, m- or p-chlorophenyl, o-, m- or p-methylphenyl, alpha- or beta-naphthyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl, thienyl or pyranylmethyl.
(5) The cyano group.
(6) The group of the formula xe2x80x94NR17R18, wherein R17 and R18 are as defined in (2) above. Typical examples are amino, methylamino, dimethylamino, ethylamino, diethylamino, isopropylamino, beta-hydroxyethylamino, beta-hydroxypropylamino, N,N-bis-(beta-hydroxyethyl)amino, N,N-bis-(beta-cyanoethyl)amino, cyclohexylamino, phenylamino, N-methylphenylamino, benzylamino, dibenzylamino, piperidyl or morpholyl.
(7) The group of the formula xe2x80x94COOR16, wherein R16 is as defined in (2) above. Examples of R16 are methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, n-butyl, phenyl, benzyl or furfuryl.
(8) The group of the formula xe2x80x94COR19 wherein R19 is defined as in (3) above. Examples of R19 are methyl, ethyl, tert-butyl, phenyl, o-, m- or p-chlorophenyl, o-, m- or p-methylphenyl or alpha- or beta-naphthyl.
(9) The group of the formula xe2x80x94NR20COR16, wherein R16 is as defined as in (2) above. R20 is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, for example naphthyl or preferably phenyl or phenyl substituted by halogen, alkyl or xe2x80x94O-alkyl, or is C5-C6cycloalkyl, aralkyl or the radical xe2x80x94COR16, whilst two radicals xe2x80x94COR16 together with the nitrogen atom are able to form a heterocyclic ring. In the definition of R20, alkyl may contain a number of carbon atoms as specified as preferred in (2) above. Typical examples are acetylamino, propionylamino, butyrylamino, benzoylamino, p-chlorobenzoylamino, p-methylbenzoylamino, N-methylacetylamine, N-methylbenzoylamino, N-succinimido or N-phthalimido.
(10) The group of the formula xe2x80x94NR19COOR16, wherein R16 and R19 are as defined in (2) and (3) above, respectively. Typical examples are the xe2x80x94NHCOOCH3, NHCOOC2H5 or NHCOOC5H5 groups.
(11) The group of the formula xe2x80x94NR19CONR17R18, wherein R19, R17 and R18 are as defined in (3) and (2) above. Typical examples are ureido, N-methylureido, N-phenylureido or N,Nxe2x80x2-2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-dimethylphenylureido.
(12) The group of the formula xe2x80x94NHSO2R16, wherein R16 is as defined as in (2) above. Typical examples are methanesulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, p-toluylsulfonylamino or beta-naphthylsulfonylamino.
(13) The groups of the formula xe2x80x94SO2R16 or xe2x80x94SOR16, wherein R16 is as defined in (2) above. Typical examples are methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, 2-naphthylsulfonyl, phenylsulfoxidyl.
(14) The group of the formula xe2x80x94SO2OR16, wherein R16 is as defined in (2) above. Typical examples of R16 are methyl, ethyl, phenyl, o-, m- or p-chlorophenyl, o-, m- or p-methylphenyl, alpha- or beta-naphthyl.
(15) The group of the formula xe2x80x94CONR17R18, wherein R17 and R18 are as defined in (2) above. Examples of R17 and R18 are carbonyl, N-methylcarbamoyl, N-ethylcarbamoyl, N-phenylcarbamoyl, N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl, N-methyl-N-phenylcarbamoyl, N-alpha-N-naphthylcarbamoyl or N-piperidylcarbamoyl.
(16) The group of the formula xe2x80x94SO2NR17R18, wherein R17 and R18 are as defined in (2) above. Typical examples are sulfamoyl, N-methylsulfamoyl, N-ethylsulfamoyl,
(17) The group of the formula xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90NR21, wherein R21 is the radical of a coupling component or is a phenyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, alkyl or xe2x80x94O-alkyl. In the definition of R21, alkyl may contain a number of carbon atoms as specified in (2) as preferred above. Examples of R21 are acetoacetarylide, pyrazolyl, pyridonyl, o- or p-hydroxyphenyl, o-hydroxynaphthyl, p-aminophenyl or p-N,N-dimethylaminophenyl radicals.
(18) The group of the formula xe2x80x94OCOR16, wherein R16 is as defined in (2) above. Examples of R16 are methyl, ethyl, phenyl, o-, m- or p-chlorophenyl.
(19) The group of the formula xe2x80x94OCONHR16, wherein R16 is as defined in (2) above. Examples of R16 are methyl, ethyl, phenyl, o-, m- or p-chlorophenyl.
The preferred starting material employed in the preparation of compounds of the formula (I) according to this invention is a homogeneous nitrile of the formula (II) or (III). It is also preferred to use nitriles of the formula (II) and/or (III), wherein R1 and R2 are unsubstituted phenyl or naphthyl or which phenyl or naphthyl contain non-watersolubilising substituents.
In particular, the starting materials employed are nitriles of the formula (XI) 
wherein each of R22, R23 and R24, independently of one another, is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, carbamoyl, cyano, trifluoromethyl, C2-C13alkylcarbamoyl, C1xe2x80x94C12alkyl, C1-C12alkoxy, C1-C12alkylmercapto, C2-C13alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C13alkanoylamino, C1-C12monoalkylamino, C2-C24dialkylamino, phenyl or phenoxy, phenylmercapto, phenoxycarbonyl, phenylcarbamoyl or benzoylamino, each unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, C1-C12alkyl or C1-C12alkoxy, with the proviso that at least one of R22, R23 or R24 is hydrogen.
Most preferably, the starting materials employed are nitriles of the formula (XII) 
wherein both R25 and R26 are hydrogen, or one of R25 or R26 is chlorine, bromine, C1-C4alkyl, cyano, C1-C4alkoxy, or is phenyl, phenoxy, carbamoyl or C2-C5alkylcarbamoyl, each unsubstituted or substituted by chlorine or methyl, or is phenylcarbamoyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by chlorine, methyl or methoxy, and the other is hydrogen.
The disuccinates to be used in the process according to the invention include dialkyl, diaryl or monoalkyl-monoaryl succinates. The dialkyl and diaryl succinates may also be asymmetrical. However, it is preferred to use symmetrical disuccinates, most preferably symmetrical dialkyl succinates, most preferably symmetrical dialkyl succinates. If a diaryl or monoaryl-monoalkyl succinate is employed, aryl denotes preferably phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen such as chlorine, C1-C6alkyl such as ethyl, methyl, isopropyl or tert-butyl, or C1-C6alkoxy such as methoxy or ethoxy. The preferred meaning of aryl is unsubstituted phenyl. If a dialkyl or monoalkyl-monoaryl succinate is employed, then alkyl may be unbranched or branched, preferably branched, and may contain preferably 1 to 18, in particular 1 to 12, more particularly 1 to 8 and more preferably 1 to 5, carbon atoms. Branched alkyl is preferably sec- or tert-alkyl, for example, isopropyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, tert-amyl and cyclohexyl.
Examples of disuccinates are dimethyl succinate, diethyl succinate, dipropyl succinate, dibutyl succinate, dipentyl succinate, dihexyl succinate, diheptyl succinate, dioctyl succinate, diisopropyl succinate, di-sec-butyl succinate, di-tert-butyl succinate, di-tert-amyl succinate, di-[1,1-dimethylbutyl]succinate, di-[1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl]succinate, di-[1,1-dimethylpentyl]succinate, di-[1-methyl-ethylbutyl]succinate, di-[1,1-diethylpropyl]succinate, diphenyl succinate, di-[4-methylphenyl]succinate, di-[4-chlorophenyl]succinate, monoethyl-monophenyl succinate, and dicyclohexyl succinate. Most preferably, the starting disuccinate is diisopropyldisuccinate.
The disuccinates and the nitriles of formula (II) or (III) are known compounds and may be prepared by known methods.
It is advantageous to use the nitrile to be reacted with the disuccinate in more than only stoichiometric proportions. It has been found that the yield of final product may be improved by using an excess of nitrile over disuccinate, in which case the optimum amount must be determined according to the respective reactants and may be up to ten times the stoichiometric amount required with respect to the disuccinate. It is normally possible to recover excess nitrile. An excess of disuccinate over the nitrile can often have a positive influence on the yield, in which case the excess may be up to twice the stoichiometrically required amount of disuccinate.
The reaction of the disuccinate with the nitrile is carried out in an organic solvent. Examples of suitable solvents are primary, secondary or tertiary alcohols containing 1 to 10 carbon atoms, for example, methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, n-butanol, sec-butanol, tert-butanol, n-pentanol, 2-methyl-2-butanol, 2-methyl-2-pentanol, 3-methyl-3-pentanol, 2-methyl-2-hexanol, 3-ethyl-3-pentaol, 2,4,4-trimethyl-2-pentanol, or glycols such as ethylene glycol or diethylene glycol; and also ethers such as tetrahydrofuran or dioxan, or glycol ethers such as ethylene glycol methyl ether, ethylene glycol ethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether or diethylene glycol monoethyl ether; as well as dipolar aprotic solvents such as acetonitrile, benzonitrile, dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, nitrobenzene, N-methylpyrrolidone; aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene or benzene substituted by alkyl, alkoxy or halogen, for example, toluene, xylene, anisole or chlorobenzene; or aromatic heterocyclic compounds such as pyridine, picoline or quinoline. In addition, it is also possible to use the nitrile of formula (II) or (III) simultaneously as solvent if it is liquid in the temperature range in which the reaction takes place. Mixtures of the above solvents may also be used. It is convenient to use 5 to 20 parts be weight of solvent per 1 part by weight of reactants.
In the process according to the invention, it is preferred to use an alcohol as solvent, in particular a secondary or tertiary alcohol. Preferred tertiary alcohols are tert-butanol and tert-amyl alcohol. Mixtures of these preferred solvents with aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene or xylene, or halogen-substituted benzene such as chlorobenzene, are also useful.
The process according to the invention is carried out in the presence of a strong base. Suitable strong bases are in particular the alkali metals themselves such as lithium, sodium or potassium, or alkali metal amides such as lithium amide, sodium amide or potassium amide, or alkali metal hydrides such as lithium, sodium or potassium hydride, or alkaline earth metal alcoholates or alkali metal alcoholates which are derived preferably from primary, secondary or tertiary aliphatic alcohols containing from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, for example, lithium methylate, sodium methylate or potassium methylate, or lithium, sodium or potassium ethylate, lithium, sodium or potassium n-propylate, lithium, sodium or potassium iso-propylate, lithium, sodium or potassium n-butylate, lithium, sodium or potassium sec-butylate, lithium, sodium or potassium tert- butylate, lithium, sodium or potassium 2-methyl-2-butylate, lithium, sodium or potassium 2-methyl-2-pentylate, lithium, sodium or potassium 3-methyl-3-pentylate, lithium, sodium or potassium 3-ethyl-3-pentylate or lithium, sodium or potassium 3-ethyl-3-pentylate. Additionally, a mixture of these bases may also be employed.
The preferred strong base is an alkali metal alcoholate, the alkali being preferably sodium or potassium and the alcoholate being preferably derived from a secondary or tertiary alcohol. Particularly preferred strong bases are therefore, for example, sodium or potassium isopropylate, sodium or potassium sec-butylate, sodium or potassium tert-butylate and sodium or potassium tert-amylate. Moreover, the alkali metal alcoholates may be prepared in situ by reacting the appropriate alcohol with the alkali metal, alkali metal hydride or alkali metal amide.
The strong base is employed in an amount of preferably from about 0.1 to about 10 moles, most preferably from about 1.9 to about 4.0 moles, based on one mole of the disuccinate. Although a stoichiometric amount of base may suffice, an excess of base has been found to have an advantageous effect on the yield.
The growth inhibitor is a compound of the formula (IV) to (X). The compounds of formula (IV) to (VII) and (X) are known in the art and may be prepared by known methods. For example, the compounds of formula (IV) are prepared by reaction of an imidazole with formaldehyde to form an intermediate 1-hydroxymethylimidazole, which in turn reacts with a quinacridone to form an imidazol-1-ylmethylquinacridone. The compounds of formula (X) are prepared by reaction of a 2-hydroxymethylimidazole with quinacridone as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,852, herein incorporated by reference.
Examples of suitable particle growth inhibitors of formula (IV) include imidazol-1-ylmethylquinacridone, imidazol-1-ylmethyldiketopyrrolopyrrole and the like; of formula (V) include pyrazol-1-ylmethylquinacridone, pyrazol-1-ylmethyldiketopyrrolopyrrole and the like; of formula (VI) include phthalimidomethylquinacridone, phthalimidomethyldiketopyrrolopyrrole and the like; of formula (VII) include quinacridone monosulfonic acid, aluminum quinacridone monosulfonate, diketopyrrolopyrrole monosulfonic acid, sodium diketopyrrolopyrrole monosulfonate, potassium diketopyrrolopyrrole monosulfonate, calcium diketopyrrolopyrrole monosulfonate, magnesium diketopyrrolopyrrole monosulfonate, strontium diketopyrrolopyrrole monosulfonate and the like; of formula (VII) include dimethylaminopropyl quinacridone monosulfoamide, dimethylaminopropyl quinacridone disulfoamide and the like; and of formula (X) include imidazol-2-ylmethylquinacridone and the like.
In the compounds of formula (IV)-(X), Q is an unsubstituted or substituted quinacridone or diketopyrrolopyrrole radical. Possible substituents include halogen, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, phenyl, di-C1-C6alkylamino, C1-C6alkylthio, phenylthio or phenoxy. When Q represents a quinacridone radical, it is preferably an unsubstituted quinacridone radical or a quinacridone radical which is substituted by one or more methyl, tert-butyl, phenyl or chlorine, for example 4,11-dichloroquinacridone. When Q represents a diketopyrrolopyrrole radical, it is preferably unsubstituted diketopyrrolopyrrole or diketopyrrolopyrrole which is substituted by one or more methyl, tert-butyl, phenyl or chlorine.
In the compounds of formula (IV), R3, R4 and R5, as an isocyclic aromatic radical, may be an unsubstituted or a substituted monocyclic to tetracyclic radical, most preferably an unsubstituted or substituted monocyclic or bicyclic radical such as phenyl, diphenyl, naphthyl, 2-methylphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 2,3-dimethylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 3,5-dimethylphenyl, 2,3-dichlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,5-dichlorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 3,5-dichlorophenyl, 2,3-dimethoxyphenyl, 2,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 2,5-dimethoxyphenyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 3,5-dimethoxyphenyl and the like. R3, R4 and R5, as a heterocyclic aromatic radical, may be preferably a monocyclic to tricyclic radical such as pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiophenyl, quinolyl, cumarinyl, benzfuranyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, dibenzfuranyl, benzothiophenyl, dibenzothiophenyl, indolyl, carbazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, indazolyl, benzthiazolyl, pyridazinyl, cinnolyl, quinazolyl, quinoxalyl, phthalazinyl, phthalazindionyl, phthalamidyl, chromonyl, naphtholactamyl, quinolonyl, ortho-sulfobenzimidyl, maleinimidyl, naphtharidinyl, benzimidazolonyl, benzoxazolonyl, benzthiazolonyl, benzthiazothionyl, quinazolonyl, quinoxalonyl, phthalazonyl, dioxopyrimidinyl, pyridonyl, isoquinolonyl, isoquinolinyl, isothiazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, indazolonyl, acridonyl, quinazolindionyl, quinoxalindionyl, benzoxazindionyl, benzoxazinonyl and naphthalimidyl. In compounds of formula (V), R6, R7 and R8; in the compound of the formula (VI), R9, R10, R11 and R12; and in the compound of formula (X), R27 and R28, as isocyclic and heterocyclic aromatic radicals, may be the same as defined hereinabove for R3, R4 and R5.
In compounds of formula (IV), R3, R4 and R5 are preferably, each independently of the other, hydrogen or methyl.
In the compounds of formula (V), R6, R7 and R8 are preferably, each independently of the other, hydrogen or methyl.
In the compounds of formula (VI), R9, R10, R11 and R12 are preferably, each independently of the other, hydrogen, methyl or chlorine.
In the compounds of formula (VII), Q is preferably unsubstituted quinacridone or diketopyrrolopyrrole and X is preferably hydrogen, calcium, magnesium, aluminum or strontium.
In the compounds of formula (VIII), R13 and R14, as forming a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, may be, for example, a morpholine, piperidine or phthalimide ring, and the like.
In compounds of formula (VIII), n is preferably 2 or 3 and R13 and R14 are preferably methyl.
In the compounds of formula (X), R27 and R28 are preferably, each independently of the other, hydrogen or methyl.
The quinacridone-substituted compounds of the formula (IX) are prepared by a one-pot reaction of a 1,4-diketo-3,6-diarylpyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrrole in a first step with paraformaldehyde in the presence of sulfuric acid to yield a sulfonated or non-sulfonated intermediate, which intermediate is reacted in a second step with quinacridone. U.S. application Ser. No. 08/938,656, filed Sep. 26, 1997, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses this procedure.
The diketopyrrolopyrrole-substituted compounds of formula (IX) are prepared by a one-pot reaction of 1,4-diketo-3,6-diarylpyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrrole in a first step with paraformaidehyde in the presence of sulfuric acid to yield a sulfonated or non-sulfonated intermediate, which intermediate is reacted in a second step with a second 1,4-diketo-3,6-diarylpyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrrole. United States application no. 08/938,658, filed Sep. 26, 1997, which is herein incorporated by-reference, discloses the foregoing procedure.
In the compounds of formula (IX), Q is preferably a radical derived from an unsubstituted quinacridone, 4,11-dichloroquinacridone, 4,11-dimethylquinacridone, unsubstituted diketopyrrolopyrrole, di-methyidiketopyrrolopyrrole, di-tert-butyldiketopyrrolopyrrole or di-chlorodiketopyrrolopyrrole.
Reduction in particle size of the 1,4-diketopyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrroles of formula (I) relative to the particle size of the uninhibited form thereof becomes noticeable with the inclusion of as little as 0.1% of the particle growth inhibitor relative to the weight of the starting nitrile. The level of the inhibitor can be as high as 10% by weight. Although the particle growth inhibitor can be present in amounts greater than 10%, using more than said amount may adversely affect the color.
A variety of pigments having varying degrees of particle size and transparency require a range of from greater than 0.1%, for example 0.2%, to about 10% of the particle growth inhibitor. A preferred range of inhibitor incorporated during the reaction of the nitrile with the disuccinate to produce the pigmentary 1,4-diketopyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrrole of formula (I) is the minimum amount necessary to directly prepare a pigmentary 1,4-diketopyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrrole up to about 10% by weight of the particle growth inhibitor, for example from 0.5% up to about 10% by weight. The most useful range of particle growth inhibitor is up to about 6% by weight, for example from 1% to about 6%, or about 2.5% to about 6%, or about 3% to about 6% by weight of the particle growth inhibitor.
The surface area of the 1,4-diketopyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrrole product is directly related to the amount of the particle growth inhibitor present during the reaction and is inversely proportional to the particle size. Thus, the surface area of the product will increase as the amount of the particle growth inhibitor increases. In order for the 1,4-diketopyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrroles of formula (I) to be suitable for direct use as a pigment, the surface area of the reaction product should be at least 15 meters2/gram, for example in the range of from about 15 to about 90 m2/gram, preferably from about 20 to 90 m2/gram, and most preferably from about 30 to about 70 m2/gram. The surface area can be measured by nitrogen absorption or another suitable method.
In accordance with the invention, the reaction mixture contains an effective amount of the particle growth inhibitor. To be effective, the growth inhibitor is incorporated into the reaction mixture any time prior to the protolysis step. Preferably, the growth inhibitor is added to the reaction medium so that it is present during the reaction of the nitrile with the disuccinate. Addition of the growth inhibitor prior to or during the condensation results in smaller particle size pigments.
The process of the invention is preferably carried out in the temperature range of from about 60xc2x0 to about 140xc2x0 C., with the more preferred range being from about 80xc2x0 to about 120xc2x0 C.
The protolysis of the condensation product may be carried out with water, an alcohol containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as methanol or ethanol, or with an acid. It is preferred to use methanol, ethanol or cold water (0xc2x0 to 25xc2x0 C.). Examples of suitable acids are aliphatic or aromatic carboxylic or sulfonic acids, for example, formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, oxalic acid, benzoic acid or benzenesulfonic acid. Further suitable acids are also mineral acids such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid. When using an acid for quenching, it is preferred to use an organic acid, especially an aliphatic carboxylic acid such as acetic acid.
In the course of the protolysis, the compound of formula (I) precipitates and can be isolated by known methods, such as filtration.
For the reaction of the disuccinate with the nitriles of formula (II), (III), (XI) and (XII), it is possible to charge the reaction vessel, at low temperature, with all the components and then heat the mixture to the range of the reaction temperature, or to add the individual components, in any order, to each other in the range of the reaction temperature. A preferred embodiment is to charge the reaction vessel with the nitrile and the base and then adding the disuccinate in the range of the reaction temperature, which addition order has a particularly advantageous effect on the yield. Addition of the growth inhibitor prior to or during the condensation results in smaller particle size pigments. It is also possible to add the disuccinate and the nitrile simultaneously to the base. The process according to the invention may be carried out not only in a batchwise manner, but also continuously.
In particular, when using disuccinates containing alkyl radicals and alcoholates which are derived from lower alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol or tert-butanol, it may be necessary to remove the lower alcohol formed during the reaction from the reaction medium continuously in order to obtain higher yields.
If an alcohol is used as solvent and an alcoholate as base, it may prove advantageous to choose an alcohol and alcoholate having the same alkyl moieties. It may likewise be advantageous if, in addition, the disuccinate also contains such alkyl groups.
The protolysis is preferably carried out in a temperature range of from about 0xc2x0 to about 100xc2x0 C., preferably from about 40xc2x0 to about 80xc2x0 C. To obtain a more transparent form of the pigment, the hydrolysis is preferably carried out at a lower temperature below 80xc2x0 C. Conversely, a higher temperature may be utilized to obtain a more opaque form of the pigment.
The compounds of formula (I) are used as colorants for high molecular weight organic materials and can be used directly in the form in which they are obtained, i.e., without the need for particle-size reducing aftertreatments. The compounds of formula (I) are particularly suitable for certain end uses requiring a high degree of transparency such as in automotive coatings.
Depending on the end use, it may be advantageous to prepare mixtures of compounds of the formula (I). This can be done for example by mixing different reaction mixtures which have been prepared independently of one another before the protolysis, protolyzing them together and then isolating the resultant mixture of compounds of the formula (I). It is also possible to precipitate two or more compounds of the formula (I) together.
The instant invention further relates to a pigment composition comprising a pigmentary 1,4-diketopyrrolo-[3,4-c]pyrrole and an effective crystal growth inhibiting amount of a compound of formula (IV) to formula (X). The particle growth inhibitor is present in an amount of between 0.1 and 10 weight %, based on the weight of the diketopyrrolopyrrole. Although the particle growth inhibitor may be present in amounts greater than 10%, using more may adversely affect color. A more useful range of particle growth inhibitor is up to about 6% by weight, for example from 1% to about 6%, or about 2.5% to about 6%, or about 3% to about 6%, by weight of the particle growth inhibitor. The preferred embodiments described above apply here as well.
Organic materials of high molecular weight which may be pigmented with the compounds of formula (I) are for example cellulose ethers and esters such as ethyl cellulose, nitrocellulose, cellulose acetate or cellulose butylate, natural resins or synthetic resins such as polymerization resins or condensation resins, for example, aminoplasts, in particular urea/formaldehyde and melamine/formaldehyde resins, alkyd-resins, phenolic plastics, polycarbonates, polyolefins such as polystyrene, polyvinyl chloride, polyethylene, polypropylene, polyacrylonitrile, polyacrylates polyamides, polyurethanes or polyesters, rubber, casein, silicone and silicone resins, individually or in mixtures.
It is immaterial whether the above organic compounds of high molecular weight are in the form of plastics, melts or of spinning solutions, lacquers, paints or painting inks. Depending on the end use, it is advantageous to use the pigments of this invention in the form of toners or formulations. The high molecular weight organic compounds mentioned can be present individually or in mixtures. The compounds of the formula (I) are employed in an amount of about 0.01 to about 30%, preferably from about 0.1 to about 10%, by weight, based on the organic material of high molecular weight to be pigmented.
The colorations obtained, for example in plastics, filaments, lacquers or printing inks, have excellent tinctorial strength, good dispersibility, good fastness to overspraying, migration, heat, light and atmospheric influences, as well as good gloss.
The high molecular weight organic substances are pigmented with the pigments of formula (I), for example, by mixing such a pigment, if desired, in the form of a masterbatch, into these substrates using roll mills and mixing or grinding apparatus. The pigmented material is then brought into the desired final form by known methods, such as calendaring, pressing, extruding, brushing, casting or injection molding. It may be desirable to incorporate plasticizers into the high molecular weight compounds before starting operation in order to produce non-rigid moldings or to reduce their brittleness. Suitable plasticizers are, for example, esters of phosphoric acid, phthalic acid or sebacic acid. Plasticizers can be incorporated before or after the incorporation of pigments according to the invention. To obtain different shades, it is further possible to add fillers or other coloring constituents, such as white, colored, or black pigments, in any desired amounts, to the high molecular weight organic substances, in addition to the pigments according to the invention.
The pigments prepared by the present process are particularly suitable for coloring polyvinyl chloride and polyolefins, such as polyethylene and polypropylene, and for pigmenting lacquers and paints, in particular metallic-effect-producing automotive topcoats. When used for this purpose, the pigments prepared in accordance with the present invention possess good general pigment properties such as high dispersability, high tinctorial strength and purity and high migration, heat, light and weathering fastness properties.
The following examples are for purposes of illustration, and are not intended to limit the scope of the present invention in any manner whatsoever. Parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified.